Seis Pétalos
by SumTheHeaven
Summary: Shinichi piensa que traer esa marca es mala suerte, pero a Kaito le parece supersticioso. Él mismo le hará una promesa a Kudou para que este sepa que siempre será su amigo, quizá sólo para ellos, sean algo más. Kaishin/Shinkai.


_Soy una fanática de la pareja Kaishin, y aunque generalmente escribo y subo estos relatos a otra web, quise comenzar también por aquí, agradecería su apoyo^^._

 _Por supuesto, los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, si no a su creador original, Gosho Aoyama._

 _¡Gracias!_

* * *

 **{ Seis Pétalos }**

Siempre recordaría aquello que asolaba con dolor su corazón. Sufriría el resto de sus días la marca con la que había nacido, dedicado por siempre a ser enemigos, a atacarlo, _a hacerlo desaparecer._ Resonaba en su oído siempre el decir de aquellos más arriba de él; _No puedes ser su amigo, es tu enemigo._ Diciendo así, interponiendo su origen con aquello que le destruía. _El amor por él._ Enamorarse del enemigo, del que sería el objetivo de su arma, de sus ojos, el rojo que acostumbraba a ver.

No podía olvidar, aquellos recuerdos nunca desaparecerían, no podría jamás dejar aquella promesa. Su promesa, la única que los unía. Él, el siguiente heredero de su pueblo, _de su reino,_ había nacido con la maldita agraciada de las suertes, la marca de los pétalos. Aquella con la que solo conseguía que sus queridos sufriesen por él. Se odiaba así mismo y a esa marca que día a día le acompañaba en su brazo, a la vista de sus conocidos. Se lo decían y repetían, no era _mala suerte,_ aquella marca debía brindarle fuerza inexistente, pero ¿Qué era aquella fuerza comparada con el daño en consecuencia?

Por mucho que sus padres se lo repitieran, él sabía. Tan sólo era una maldición, por ello, cuando conoció a esa persona durante su mártir, no pudo dejar de recordarla día a día. Ese pequeño muchacho, _ese príncipe_ lejano, su ensueño de cada día, _su enemigo_ o por aquél nombre que jamás olvidaría, Kaito Kuroba. Ese que, durante su pérdida, fue el único que prometió estar a su lado, aún si todos le abandonarían por aquella marca roja que le adornaba.

La marca roja de los seis pétalos.

Alzó su espada, tirando con un golpe seco la persona que se hallaba sobre él. Era temprano por la mañana, pero los ataques de este no cesarían hasta conseguir su propósito; hacerle daño. Un demonio, pero a su vez, su compañero de batalla, _Heiji Hattori._ Este personaje, pese a que odiaba su origen, era también aquel que apareció para acompañarle mientras él portara la marca de desgracia. Por mucho que le odiara, había tomado costumbre a que este le acompañase, con aquella sonrisa sorna, intentando siempre superarlo. _No le hacía falta la fuerza de un demonio para ganar._ No la necesitaba, pero no desearía esto a nadie.

— ¿Algún día caerás ante mí, Shinichi?—cuestionó la inconfundible voz del demonio. De no ser porque osó llamarle por su nombre, habría ignorado por completo la falta del jovial moreno, sin embargo, sólo por aquel hecho, levantó su espada en amenaza, rápidamente colocando el filo de su arma contra el cuello de este.

— No pasará—declaró firmemente, mirándolo con desprecio.

El demonio levantó una sonrisa, resentida más que otra cosa, pero dejó los comentarios para otro momento. No dudaba que el muchacho heredero le cortaría la cabeza de ser necesario, por mucho que eso no bastase para matarlo, si dolía. Calló, dedicándose a su único motivo para estar ahí, seguirlo. Por supuesto, este sería el día en que como demonio, también podría burlarse del príncipe Kudou. La misión de hoy era hacer caer en definitiva al enemigo, incluyendo también a quien los lideraba, el actual rey, _Kaito._ O más bien dicho, el punto débil de Shinichi Kudou.

Al adentrarse al salón principal, solo deseó que la conversación terminase pronto. El rey, Yuusaku, era determinante en cada una de sus decisiones, y aquella que debía cumplir el príncipe no era una excepción. Shinichi se inclinó a pocos metros del lugar donde tomaba asiento el rey, en esta época, incluso el palacio se hallaba destruido por los diversos ataques del ejército enemigo. Yuusaku no se encontraba ni mucho menos para bromas, puesto el injusto y sorpresivo ataque del reino vecino, que se suponía en un actual tratado de _Entente Cordiale._

— Las últimas tropas del líder se hallan en la zona Norte—Yuusaku comentó, con su vista puesta al mapa. Shinichi no necesitó escuchar más para saber cuál era su deber, aunque era él quien podía planear a su deseo el ataque al último recurso del reino enemigo.

Se levantó, abandonando la sala. Desde la muerte de su madre, Yukiko, su padre no se molestaba por buscar razones ni responder con palabras, menos ahora, época en la que sorpresivamente el reino que le había apoyado hasta la actualidad, había entrado en sorpresiva guerra con ellos, queriendo apoderarse de su territorio. Su madre era la única que siempre había estado acompañándole, tratando de animarlo, y después, quedó absolutamente sólo.

Viendo de reojo a una de sus siervas, Kazuha, le ordenó con voz notoria y dolida—Necesito que llames a Mouri Ran, me hallaré en el jardín—pidió, en lo que recibió un asentimiento, pues la chica se iba rápidamente a cumplir el mandato de su señor. Ran era su consejera, una muchacha de más o menos su edad con la que podía discutir cualquier tema, estando ella calificada para responder de forma objetiva y sugestiva cualquier pregunta que el príncipe le hiciese, habiendo desarrollado ambos una íntima amistad.

Tal como había dicho, se dirigió al jardín privado de su madre, el cual era el único que visitaba, puesto que era el que mantenía con vida y color el palacio _Sapphire_ de su reino. Lleno de flores de colores, organizadas por su propia y dulce madre, cada una se mantenía con vida como si la reina le hubiese cedido la suya. Ran no tardó en llegar, luciendo su traje de soldado, como cualquier otro en el palacio.

— ¿Me llamaba, _Sir_?—cuestionó la muchacha, sentándose a un lado del príncipe, quien miraba a la lejanía las flores favoritas de su madre, las flores de pascua.

— ¿Qué debería hacer?—en respuesta, él preguntó. Shinichi parecía querer obtener una respuesta que solo él debía darse a sí mismo—Mi orden es acabarlo, y aún si no lo hiciese, _debido a esto,_ él también saldría malherido ¿no es así? ¿Qué hago para no dañarlo?—.

Ran, sin embargo, acostumbraba a buscar la respuesta lógica que el príncipe deseaba oír, no encontró ninguna. El rey Yuusaku quería eficacia en el trabajo, y quizá, como su señor decía, con la maldición de igual manera el rey Kaito acabaría mal. Shinichi no parecía dispuesto a tomar por si mismo o dejar que tomasen la vida de quien era su amor.

— Quizá, señor, lo mejor será enfrentarse a él—Ran no podía obtener una solución que al príncipe adecuase, pero le parecía la más cercana— Y aún con toda la guerra que les rodeara, preguntarle por razones, aquellas que el rey Yuusaku no ha buscado aún—.

El príncipe la sonrió, puesto que debería ir al campo de batalla le gustase o no y aquello podía ser lo que le dejase en paz. Su ejército derrotaría al enemigo si el moría, y por el contrario, al menos habría escuchado algo que calmase su temor en el corazón. Porque aún no podía deshacerse del recuerdo de ese día, en que la marca dolía como en ningún otro momento;

 _Aquel día;_ Decidido a divertirse y a buscar un refugio que no fuese su habitación después que aquella marca se apoderase de él, fue en busca de su mejor amigo, un pequeño animal que había conseguido en el mercado de su pueblo, cuando acompañado de Eri, su cuidadora, se escabulló por algunos minutos del castillo. Al dirigirse al lugar donde le escondía, cayó en cuanto vio al animal, en peor condición que él. La marca que él poseía en el brazo yacía en el cuerpo del pequeño, que no poseía rastro de vida. Aquella había sido la primera víctima de su maldición, en la que, a cambio de un poder, se llevaría la vida de alguien preciado. Sin dudarlo, el príncipe lloró, con tal fuerza que decidió huir antes de que los guardias del palacio le hallaran, y le llevaran delante de la reina.

Escapó a su jardín, a aquella huida al exterior que permitía un pequeño fallo de construcción. Salió al bosque, deteniéndose en medio de un claro donde, volvió a dejarse caer, estaba vez rendido del cansancio y aquellas lágrimas que no le abandonaban aún en sueños.

 _¿La vida es injusta contigo?_

No paraba de oír, esa voz que se empeñaba en enterrar el rencor profundo en él. Se tapaba los oídos, en intentos vanos de dejar de oír a esa persona oscura que descansaba dentro de su cabeza.

 _¿Por qué no te dejas llevar a mi lado?_

El príncipe sintió que no podía más, que no resistiría por mucho a la voz que le atraía hacía aquel lado enterrado en su vida. En lo que profetizaban con horror en los libros, algo que él jamás dejaría hacerse creer.

La brisa pareció cambiar su dirección, distrayéndolo brevemente, en lo que poco a poco subió su vista, al hallarse con otro cuerpo frente a él. Al encontrarse con el rostro del otro, aquellos ojos violáceos le miraban con duda de cerca, la vestimenta le decía que su origen era de familia adinerada. O más bien, por el pendiente en la oreja derecha, el muchacho que le miraba pertenecía a la realeza. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas apenas pudieron mirarle, antes de avergonzarse al verle de frente, en lo que bajó la mirada, para limpiarse un poco la humedad de las mejillas.

— ¿Qué te sucede?—oyó del muchacho. En aquel momento, pensó en que la voz del chico sonó tan melosa como la de su madre, puesto su dulzura al preguntarle, mirándole con ojos expectantes.

— N-no es nada—se excusó el chico, encerrando sus piernas con sus brazos, en lo que el de ojos violeta se sentaba junto a él. _Era extraño_ , que alguien como ese niño decidiese acompañarle, quedarle a su lado.

— No llorarías por nada ¿no es así?—el chico le cuestionó. Shinichi rió en el acierto del chico— Soy Kuroba Kaito, vengo de _Alasy._ ¿Quién eres tú?—la voz de Kaito se oía con curiosidad, colocando su dedo sobre la superficie del suelo, escribiendo los caracteres de su nombre.

— Shinichi Kudou—respondió suave el otro, aún con las lágrimas asomándose—Pertenezco a este reino—.

Ambos pequeños se miraron, en silencio. Kaito descubrió rápidamente la marca que asomaba por la parte descubierta del brazo el pequeño. Como mago, él conocía ese sello, bastante conocido en los libros de magia, por lo que no dudó en tomar el brazo de Shinichi antes de que este pudiese huir. Además, no era la primera persona para Kaito a la que había visto portarla.

— Tú eres aquel niño ¿no es así? Ese que dicen en las leyendas del pueblo—Kuroba le cuestionó, mirando con atención la marca. Si, coincidía a la perfección, aquellos seis pétalos—¿Por eso llorabas?—.

Shinichi guardó silencio por largo rato, dejando que Kaito le tocase e inspeccionase el brazo como deseaba—Algo así—afianzó, con una sonrisa ladina al pequeño príncipe de Alasy—. ¿Lo sabes, no? La maldición—Shinichi apuntó con desánimo la marca roja de su brazo, Kaito asintió en respuesta—Un amigo preciado murió. Mi madre me lo advirtió, pero yo quería tener un amigo. Al final, mis amigos se irán—el pequeño señor de esas tierras, Shinichi, expresó con tristeza, lágrimas asomándose en silencio.

Kaito le miró detenidamente, sin ocurrírsele una solución para reconfortar al chico que recién conocía. Sabía que su padre debía estarle buscando y sin duda se enfadaría, puesto que se suponía que debía acompañarle a ver a los reyes de este reino, pero se había escapado cuando había escuchado la voz de un niño a la lejanía. Finalmente, en su cabeza asoló una idea. Cosa que le había estado dando vueltas desde hacía rato, con tan sólo haber visto aquellos azules eléctricos que le miraban.

— Entonces, serás mi amigo—Kaito dijo con total seguridad, mirando al Sol deslumbrante. Shinichi volteó a él con sorpresa—Y te prometo que no moriré, más que a tu lado, cuando seamos viejos ¿Estás de acuerdo?—.

Shinichi no supo que decir, mirándole aún más sorprendido. ¿Enserio aquel muchacho desconocido le ofrecía tal cosa?

— ¿De verdad?—exclamó lleno de emoción, con ellos destellando aquella felicidad de la que Kaito quedó más tarde prendado—¿Serías mi amigo aún con el peligro?—.

— ¡Por supuesto!—Kaito aseguró, con su alegre sonrisa dirigida al menor—¡Yo no moriré tan fácil!—Shinichi le vio con ojos llenos de admiración, en lo que, Kaito jaló de él para que sus cuerpos hiciesen un espacio oscuro que sólo ellos pudiesen ver. Kuroba tocó su palma en diferentes puntos a lo que Kudou colocó atención, y el pequeño mago acabó descubriendo sus palmas, para de ellas aparecer brillante y reluciente, una flor que contenía tan solo seis pétalos.—Prometo a Shinichi Kudou, que no moriré de no ser a su lado, y que siempre seré su amigo—.

Shinichi sonrió, colocando sus manos por debajo de las de Kaito, causando un cálido contacto entre ambos pares de mano que ahora sostenían con emoción la flor.

— Yo prometo a Kaito Kuroba, que seremos amigos y que nunca le haré daño, ni por medio de la maldición—Shinichi miró la flor con decisión. Kaito no resistiéndose, se acercó un poco más al pequeño, posando sus labios sobre los de Kudou, quién se sonrojó inmediatamente, separándolo segundos más tarde en lo que disfrutó del pequeño contacto—¡¿Qué fue eso?!—.

— ¡No pude resistirme!—Kaito se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros—Te veías muy adorable ¿Sabes, Shinichi?—.

El pequeño príncipe, resentido y avergonzado de las palabras del mayor, abrazó la flor, guardándosela en el bolsillo, en lo que corría hasta el otro, que cayó al no ver venir la acción de Shinichi. _Tenía un amigo._ Sobre todo, Kudou no podía quitarse aquella felicidad que le proporcionaban las palabras de su nuevo _amigo._ Sorprendido de la actitud del menor, Kuroba esperó paciente que es lo que el chico haría, sorprendiéndose al recibir otro beso, que él en definitiva correspondió.

— Atrevido—sonrió ruborizado también el príncipe Kaito—¿Te diste cuenta de que besaste al príncipe de Alasy?—Kuroba anunció, sosteniendo a Shinichi que aún se hallaba sobre él.

Shinichi dio un pequeño salto—¡¿Eh?!—cuestionó con gran sorpresa, dando un mayor acercamiento al rostro de Kaito—¿Eres tú? Eras el príncipe que debía ver hoy con papá y mamá. ¿Por qué estás aquí?—.

— ¿Príncipe Kudou?—Kaito se extrañó—Lo mismo debería preguntar—.

Sólo por su travesura, ambos decidieron no buscar respuesta a su pregunta, decidiéndose por volver felices por su nueva amistad al palacio _Sapphire_ de Shinichi, antes de que ambos pares de reyes se enfadasen más de lo que ya deberían de estar por la ausencia de los pequeños príncipes.

 _Aquel día;_ ese en el que tuvo a su primer y último gran amigo. Aunque, su forma de amistad fuese secretamente más íntima.

Hasta el día de hoy, siempre había recordado con delicia ese momento, que sólo con sus inocentes nueve años, el príncipe Kaito de once, había decidido ser su amigo, por eso no quería ser él quien se enfrentase en la guerra, ¿Dónde quedaría aquella promesa que guardaban tan secreta de ambos? Diez años después, ambos chicos de la realeza se habían visto en innumerables ocasiones a escondidas, con la única intención de disfrutarse el uno del otro.

— Supongo que eso haré—por fin, Shinichi respondió a su consejera, que se mostró feliz—Después de todo, no puedo simplemente deshacerme de él y de sus recuerdos—consideró Shinichi, memorando cada vez a partir de aquella en que habían acordado encontrarse, cumpliendo su promesa fielmente.

La muchacha se colocó de pie tras él, en lo que Shinichi avanzó con la compañía de su demonio, que le azotaba con comentarios sin sentido y varios, limitándose a molestarlo, el príncipe simplemente ignorándolo. La costumbre de escuchar la irritable voz de Heiji ya no le hacía dar importancia a la misma.

Avanzó hasta el salón donde se hallaba el jefe de su ejército, con el que debía planear tal ataque; Hakuba Saguru. El más confiable para los planes estratégicos. Adentrándose al salón, el castaño le esperaba con su vista en el balcón, que daba hacía el exterior de los terrenos del palacio. Aquella tierra anhelada, que ahora se había vuelto motivo de conflicto bélico entre dos reinos.

— Supongo que no he tenido ni siquiera necesidad de venir—comentó Shinichi, mirando de reojo el pedazo de papel extendido en la mesa—¿Es así?—finalizó, inspeccionando cada lugar marcado por su amigo castaño. Incluso Hattori debió admitir la mente realmente rápida y calculadora que debía poseer Hakuba.

— Por supuesto, príncipe—dio al acierto el muchacho, encarando recién a su señor, con aquella sonrisa satisfecha. Shinichi no tenía objeción a los trazos de su amigo, parecía todo calculado de antemano, y con un segundo plan para cada movimiento—He intentado hacer mi mejor trabajo, no debe preocuparse—anunció finalmente, indicando el lugar que sería su objetivo a tomar, aquel que aún ocupaban las tropas enemigas.

El príncipe solo acabó asintiendo, alejándose del papel, para mirar esta vez a Hakuba. Discretamente y tan sólo entre ellos, ninguno de los dos deseaba atacar el reino enemigo, pues ahí, ambos poseían algo importante para sus vidas, pero eran órdenes superiores, además, de no ser ellos quienes atacasen, ya se ocuparía el enemigo; _Alasy_ , de hacerlo él. Uno de los dos debía caer y ante una persona necesitada del enemigo, que cayese todo el pueblo; era demasiado egoísta, no podían permitírselo.

Al fin cayó la noche, momento en que se había decidido atacar a las tropas restantes de _Alasy._ El rey debería estar liderándolos en el mismo lugar, así que en silencio, el ejército del reino de Shinichi avanzó en silencio por la imperativa oscuridad. Tanto Shinichi como Hakuba, se permitieron irse a pie, lo que generalmente para ellos habría de ser irse a caballo. No deseaban llamar la atención, especialmente el príncipe, que deseaba alcanzar a Kaito antes de llevarse a cabo el ataque.

— Es injusto ¿Sabe?—escuchó de Hakuba, que le miró de reojo entre tanto—Servir a mi pueblo y acabar con quién amo, o irme con quién amo, para que mi pueblo sea destruido—.

Shinichi soltó un largo suspiro— _Por supuesto,_ y no podríamos permitirnos ser egoístas y acabar con el pueblo ¿no es así?—.

Hakuba sonrió en respuesta, en aquel cómodo silencio que ellos mismos mantenían con el sonido de fondo de las botas avanzando por los campos de tierra. Quedaba poco, cada paso que daban se aproximaban más a aquel temido lugar por los propios líderes. El último cerro que habían de subir para dar alcance al refugio de los soldados de Alasy se hallaba tras de él, pero en cuanto el ejército de Shinichi alcanzó cierto punto en su subida, vieron el cielo en un eterno rojo, abriendo paso a la luz en la intensa noche fría que hasta ahora había sido. Tanto el príncipe como Hakuba, corrieron en compañía de los soldados para terminar de subir los últimos metros del cerro, encontrándose con que debajo, todo yacía en llamas, con el fuego quemando las tiendas, los cadáveres rondando, sin ningún sonido, más que el de las llamas flameando con el viento que corría.

Shinichi miró las llamas, enfocándose en éstas. Los soldados muertos, las tiendas pulverizadas, ¿Dónde estaba Kaito? ¿Por qué todo ardía en llamas? Mirando el suelo, en busca de desesperadas respuestas, sus propios soldados le hicieron alzar la cabeza nuevamente. Envuelto en un suave manto transparente, parecido al de un pétalo, el rey Kaito yacía inconsciente entre las mantas, casi al fondo de las llamas, protegiéndose de éstas por la extraña envoltura. Sin importarle las llamas, que sin duda quemaron su uniforme, corrió hasta el fondo del incendio, arrastrando a Kaito poco más atrás para alejarlo del intenso fuego. El resto del ejército bordeó por órdenes de Hakuba, para ir en el encuentro de su señor.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando, Kaito?! ¿Qué estás haciendo?—cuestionó en desespero, arrancando el suave y delicado manto que le envolvía, desapareciendo en estelas luminosas el mismo.

El cuerpo de Kuroba estaba frío, los ropajes puestos del rey permanecían húmedos. Shinichi palpó los signos vitales del rey, que solo parecía dormido. Igualmente, el príncipe de _Citrin_ no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto; _¿Por qué Kaito estaba inconsciente, con todo en llamas?_

Uno de los soldados, se acercó con rapidez hasta el rey, sorprendiendo a Shinichi como a Hakuba, que no vieron los movimientos del propio. Este dirigió su lanza, con la punta recién afilada al cuello de Kaito, con la intención clara de acabar rápidamente con la vida de este, más pareció que una pared se interponía entre su amenaza y el aún durmiente cuerpo del rey Kuroba. Shinichi alzó su espada, con el filo de la misma puesto contra el corazón del soldado, aun sin atravesarle. Apunto de dar sus razones a su soldado, este mismo abrió súbitamente sus ojos al encontrarse con los violáceos de Kaito mirándole, entre confundido y perdido. Lo primero que encontró el rey al volver a la consciencia, fue a un Shinichi amenazando al propio soldado, por este querer arrebatar su vida.

La corona de Kaito cayó en cuanto él se levantó, haciendo retroceder el arma del soldado a su vez. Encaró, aún sentado sobre el suelo, a Shinichi, que posaba su mirada en él con gran sorpresa.

— ¿Q-qué ha pasado?—cuestionó el rey, confundido a más no poder, observando de reojo al campo en llamas, donde distinguía los cuerpos de los soldados con alto rango en su ejército. _¿Por qué yacían muertos? ¿Por qué está todo en llamas?_ Kaito no cesaba sus preguntas internas, sin encontrar otras del príncipe.

— ¿No recuerdas?—Shinichi devolvió interrogativo, Hakuba acercándose para dar alcance al rey—Nosotros acabamos de llegar, tu ejército estaba destruido—finalizó el príncipe, con un asentimiento de parte de su estratégico amigo.

— ¿Estamos,—empezó, subiendo su mirada hasta encontrarse con la azulada de Shinichi—en guerra?—su voz sonó un poco dura finalmente, Shinichi no supo que responder—¡¿Desde hace cuánto?!—.

— No parece recordar nada, señor.—declaró Hakuba, mirando detenidamente los ojos de Kaito. En definitiva, el rey no mentía.—¿Qué piensa hacer, mi señor?—.

Shinichi miró una vez más a Kaito, comprobando sus palabras. Ni él mismo podía dar una respuesta muy acertada a todo lo que sucedía, para él esta guerra había sido infinitamente sorpresiva.

— No lo sé—declaró con los nervios asaltándole, mirando de nueva cuenta al rey que parecía enfurecer a cada segundo—Kaito, no sé qué está pasando, pero te contaré algo—suspiró el príncipe, su mano llegando hasta la del rey, con disimulo, lo que causó una reacción de relajo en el otro—Hace un año, se nos avisó que asumiste el trono ¿Lo recuerdas? fue la última vez que te visitamos. Cuatro meses más tarde, cuando se nos dio un aviso, que en nuestros límites había habido un extraño ataque, en el momento en que se envió a investigar, el ejército de Alasy atacó a nuestros guardias en nombre del rey, o más bien, en tú nombre, Kaito. La guerra empezó en ese momento—.

Kaito palideció, sus ojos perdiéndose tras Shinichi.—¿Ha pasado un año desde mi coronación, Shinichi?—el rey cuestionó, como si no se lo creyese. Hakuba inspeccionó cada uno de sus movimientos, más el estado en el que se hallaban tanto el actual refugio donde se estaban, como los otros que habían dejado atrás. Shinichi asintió, confundido—No recuerdo nada, Shinichi. Yo no empecé esta guerra, no mandé a aquellos a tal disturbio, ¡yo pensaba ampliar mis relaciones con tu reino _Citrin,_ Shinichi! No recuerdo que haya pasado un año desde mi coronación, yo lo último que recuerdo es que se me avisó de ese disturbio tempranamente y cuando deseé reaccionar, estoy aquí—explicó desesperado, mirando con anhelo a Shinichi, en busca de que este no pensara que de verdad él quería la guerra con su amado pequeño.

Shinichi no supo que decir, mirando a Hakuba, que con tono aun desconfiando, declaró—Mi señor, creo que esto no fue causa realmente del rey, pienso que alguien conspiró para ponernos en guerra y durmió al rey durante este tiempo—.

— ¡¿Cómo será eso posible, Hakuba?!—Shinichi arrasó, sintiéndose perdido por todo aquello que lo golpeaba. Él había planeado que Kaito le diese razones, pero ahora parecía que no las encontraría jamás— ¡¿Quién es capaz de dormir por tanto tiempo a un Imperial sin que muera?!—.

— No lo sé, mi señor.—Hakuba se mantenía pacífico, él también deseando soltar todo lo que quería decir— La única prueba que tengo para esto es el sello real de Alasy. Cuando el rey asumió el trono, enviándonos la invitación para la coronación, la flor con seis pétalos era impecable, después de entrar en guerra, en los múltiples refugios que atravesamos, encontré varios sellos que decían ser del rey, pero no eran iguales. Tenían ciertos detalles que delataban una falsificación, pero decidí no informárselo, puesto que pensé que al ser la guerra aquellos detalles podrían escaparse, ahora que lo pienso bien, no se nos dijo que el rey entró en campo hasta hace poco, por lo que pienso que alguien falsificó la firma del rey y causó esta revuelta en contra nuestra—.

 _¿El sello real?_ Shinichi con apuntó su espada a su propio traje, más específicamente a la parte superior de su brazo, rasgando de un sólo corte, con la precisión exacta para no dañarse él. Observó con detención la marca que hasta el día de hoy consideraba maldita, durante el tiempo de guerra culpándola a esta de todos los mártires que sufrían ambos reinos. El sello de _Alasy_ era aquella flor que él portaba, su marca. Hace un año, cuando la había visto, creyó que Kaito no podía ser capaz de tal cosa, pero sin duda el rey había decidido que ese sería su sello.

— Entonces, ¿por qué alguien decidiría separar nuestros reinos?—Shinichi miró esta vez a Kaito, quién parecía al borde de las lágrimas. _Casi ocho meses de vida perdida._

— Yo—comenzó este, pensando en algún sospechoso—La verdad, sólo conozco una persona capaz de llegar a este punto, pero—Kaito retuvo el aire, enrojeciendo de la ira— Jamás pensé que llegaría hasta este extremo—finalizó, apretando con fuerza de sus puños, incluyendo la que retenía la mano de Shinichi.

— Kaito,—llamó Shinichi, con un tono serio después de haber compartido alguna mirada con Hakuba, en lo que debería explicar—Aunque pudiésemos hallar al culpable, la guerra finalizó. Los habitantes de mi reino están realmente enfadados y por causa de ello, nuestro ejército ha aplastado la mayoría de los habitantes de Alasy. ¿Qué piensas que haremos, Kaito? Nos hemos destruido ciegamente—Shinichi declaró, respirando pesado—Mi ejército quiere tu cabeza, como lo has visto, y yo he venido aquí a por ti, en busca de respuestas—.

Kaito descendió su mirada, hasta el suelo. Considerar aquello le daba un gran dolor de cabeza, pero esto, incluso para él, se hacía casi irreversible. Durante ocho meses, los habitantes de su reino habían atacado a Citrin sin razón alguna, bajo el nombre de él, quién yacía inconsciente y manipulado. Las bajas de la guerra debían ser muchas, las personas que participaron en esto ahora estaban regadas por el suelo, mientras el reino de Citrin, pensando en que él había querido esto, respondió con fuerza al disturbio. ¿Cómo rey, si había sido incapaz de proteger a su pueblo y al de su amado, merecía tal puesto?

— No sé qué puedo hacer, Shinichi—Kaito dijo, en un tono de profunda desesperación, sin atreverse a mirar al príncipe—Yo realmente desconozco que puedo hacer a partir de aquí. Mi pueblo está destruido, y Citrin me odia. ¿Qué deseas que haga? Yo no sé qué puedo hacer con mi disposición—el rey aferró la mano de Shinichi entre la suya, como haciéndole saber aún más aquello que temía—¿Crees que merezca reinar? No he sido capaz siquiera de cuidar de la gente de mí reino. Será mejor que, aquí y ahora—Kaito sabía que aquello era pasar sus propios límites—Tomes mi vida, Shinichi—su voz sonó incluso débil—Ustedes tomarán control de Alasy, y sé que protegerás bien de mis restantes habitantes—.

 _Perdóname, pero romperé mi promesa, Shinichi._

Aquel que había atacado con anterioridad al rey, acercó con una sonrisa llena de malicia oscura, mirando con deseo el cuello de Kaito, aquel que quería destrozar por causa de la guerra. Shinichi permanecía mudo, Hakuba dándose cuenta de que aquella declaración del rey había tomado totalmente desprevenido al príncipe. El soldado en cambio, disfrutando que el mismo rey le hubiese concedido su ferviente deseo, en cuanto se acercó suficiente, notó que aquello que protegía antes a Kaito parecía haber desaparecido, dándole paso libre.

El soldado acabaría con aquel, que sin importar todo lo que se había dicho, seguía siendo el culpable de la guerra. Kaito miró al soldado acercándose, con aquella melancolía y ladina sonrisa, como esperando que terminara el trabajo que Shinichi no se atrevería a cumplir.

Finalmente, el rey cerró sus ojos a la espera del arma que deseaba enterrarse en su cuello. El soldado disfrutó de cada momento en acercarse, con el filo del arma rasgando la tela del ropaje de Kaito, causando un profundo corte en su brazo derecho, seguido de la mejilla. Deseaba ver en el peor estado posible a Kaito, rey enemigo. Shinichi solo reaccionó, cuando Hakuba sacudió su cuerpo, notando la sangre que ahora unía las manos que permanecían entrelazadas.

Los ojos del príncipe oscurecieron, llamando la atención del soldado que sabía, si llegase a desobedecer a Shinichi, sufriría peores represalias, aunque parecía dispuesto a ello con tal de llevarse la cabeza de Kaito. Aquella marca del brazo de Shinichi brilló con intensidad, en lo que éste, de un inadvertido movimiento, pasó su espada por la muñeca del soldado, obligándolo a soltar el arma.

— Si no fui lo suficientemente claro la primera vez que te amenacé—Shinichi habló, con un tono retador—Lo seré ahora. Atrévete una vez más a tocar siquiera un cabello del rey Kaito, y seré yo quién te asesine. ¿He sido claro?—con mordaz voz, sus ojos opacos miraron al soldado, que de sola sorpresa, retrocedió.

Kaito entreabrió sus ojos, sorprendido de la actitud de Shinichi, que incluso había dejado sin habla a Hakuba. Hattori reía, era una de las pocas veces que Kudou dejaba que la _maldición_ tocase un fondo dónde, al menos por segundos, esta le controlase.

— No me imagino que pretendes, Kaito—Shinichi le miró a él, el brillo que había quemado su camisa por donde se veía su marca desaparecido ya—pero lo lamento, no dejaré que mueras. No es tú culpa, pero es tú reino, ¿O pretendes dejarme todo a mí y huir?—.

El rey soltó una pequeña risa— No, yo no,—apenas podía decir, dejándose llevar por la seguridad que mantenía Shinichi al mirarle—No te dejaré toda la responsabilidad a ti—.

— Me alegro, porque de hoy en adelante, repararemos ambos reinos—el príncipe finalizó, dejando una sensación de intensa tranquilidad en el rey, que recibió gustoso la mano que le ofrecían para colocarse de pie.

 _¿Nunca permitirás que nuestra promesa se rompa, no es así, dulce flor?_

Dos meses más tarde, el rey Kaito, viviendo actualmente en el palacio _Sapphire_ de Citrin, por fin dio con la localización de la culpable, que lo encerró a él por ocho meses. Akako, una bruja obsesionada con el rey, se ocupó de desaparecer a los padres de Kaito, que son los únicos que podían devolver todas las consecuencias hechas en la guerra, y encerrar al nuevo rey, para destruir en definitiva la relación que se mantenía entre Kaito y el príncipe, Shinichi.

Se la fue sentenciada en presencia de todos los habitantes de Citrin y Alasy, para que todos conociesen al responsable de la guerra. Toichi Kuroba, anterior rey, la encerró en la prisión mágica, donde debería hallarse por el resto de su eternidad, así como se ocupó de regresar a todas las almas que habían sido robadas injustamente por la bruja Akako, ocasionando que ésta, en su prisión, se hiciese la anciana que de verdad era.

Hakuba no recuperó a su amada del reino de Alasy.

En aquellos dos meses, todo había sido una verdadera movida en el palacio Sapphire. En cuánto se explicó todo al rey Yuusaku, este había aceptado que se movilizasen las tropas en busca de la culpable, la sentencia, sus padres, todas las vidas recuperadas. Ni un sólo día, durante esos meses, Shinichi había tenido tiempo para estar con Kaito. Su próxima coronación se hacía cada vez más cercana, Yuusaku no permitiéndole el retraso de esta, más todos los acontecimientos. Kaito se ocupaba desde Citrin de arreglar los asuntos de Alasy, junto con sus padres, que habían sido encontrados hace no mucho.

La reconstrucción de ambos reinos estaba a mano del próximo gobernante de Citrin y el actual de Alasy, ellos mismos debiendo participar en la reparación de todas las destrucciones. Shinichi encontraba una verdadera injusticia y mala suerte, que teniendo a su amado tan cerca, no pudiese siquiera acercársele por la cantidad de trabajos que ambos poseían.

Para el día de la coronación, el palacio y los sirvientes no paraban de ir y venir. La regresada Yukiko no hacía más que conversar con Chikage, la anterior reina, así como los reyes hacían lo propio entre ellos. Por fin, después de todas las complicaciones y consecuencias de la guerra, Shinichi debía asumir el puesto de rey de Citrin. Los pueblos, debido a la vuelta que habían tenido las personas que perecieron durante una guerra falsa, no se hallaban en absoluto rencor, por lo que podían celebrar libremente el día especial.

La ceremonia daba comienzo en tan sólo unos minutos, en lo que los invitados ya se veían en el salón, muchos distintos habitantes y reyes de otros lugares.

— ¡Príncipe!—Hattori llamó con su tono de voz infantil, Shinichi únicamente le miró—¡Por fin será un rey!—esta vez el demonio utilizó un leve tono burlesco. Kudou prefería no prestarle atención.

Hattori permanecía igualmente aburrido, al ser nada más ignorado por el actual príncipe. Vivir a costas de aquella marca le resultaba eternamente molesto, pero como encerrado en ella que era, debía seguir a cada heredero que la tuviese. Shinichi seguramente la perdería en la coronación, el futuro rey demostraba todas las veces que no necesitaba fuerza de la _maldición_ para resolver sus problemas y conflictos.

— Seguramente igual esta es la última vez que te molesto—Heiji comentó, abatido—Nunca has deseado usar la marca para tu beneficio, supongo que eso ayudará a que esta se vaya más rápido—.

Shinichi permaneció en silencio, los últimos momentos arreglándose los ropajes, para salir de la habitación en compañía de sus siervas. Hattori permaneció allí, en silencio. Volver a estar encerrado por más años en aquel lugar le hacía temer.

La ceremonia dio comienzo, Kaito parecía estar realmente complacido observando como todo se llevaba a cabo. Tanto él como su familia habían sido invitados a compartir la coronación de Shinichi, su aún _secreto_ amor. Es verdad que ambos se querían, pero habiendo dado su tiempo para las reparaciones de ambos reinos, el poco tiempo que se habían dedicado era únicamente para robarse caricias que no significaban nada, porque aún ninguno de los dos se atrevía a poner nombre a su relación.

— _Desde ahora_ —comenzó el hombre, que dirigía lo concerniente a la religión y ceremonias del reino. Kaito fijó su atención en el brazo de Shinichi, donde yacía la marca, estaba comenzando a desprender luz— _Nuestro único y leal rey, Shinichi, gobernará por sobre nuestras cabezas, pero su trabajo será siempre mantener a este reino_ —declaró finalmente este hombre, causando que la marca de los seis pétalos brillase con intensa luz.

 _Cuando conoció a Shinichi, ese día, él ya conocía aquella marca._

Su padre la había portado por veinticinco años, para renunciar a ella cuando él nació. Era una marca mágica que relacionaban con las desgracias, mientras esta solo deseaba ayudar al individuo que la poseía. Durante el tiempo en que su padre la tuvo, este le contó muchas cosas de aquel sello, y como la gente podía malinterpretar todo lo que a ella refería. Incluso le contó del guardián tras la marca, un muchacho que había quedado atrapado dentro de la misma leyenda, pero la original, no aquellas que contaban los habitantes de los reinos, llamándola maldición. Toichi había aprendido mucho de ella, incluso a desarrollarse mágicamente sin la ayuda de nadie.

 _Hace miles de años, la diosa de la Luna visitó la tierra. Encantada por aquello que la rodeaba, las plantas y los animales, vivió oculta como humana. Deseó conocer el mundo tan espléndido que sus hermanos relataban, por lo que se ayudó de otros para poder andar por el mundo, recorriendo aquellas tierras que hacían justicia a los cuentos de los otros dioses._

 _La diosa, permaneció mucho tiempo en la casa del lago, la remota tierra de la eternidad. Allí, durante una de las cazas de la diosa, apareció un humano, herido por la guerra, de la que se había visto obligado a abandonar. Cuando ella regresó de la exploración, se encontró con el extraño hombre, que dándole oportunidad de que el rey del Inframundo no se lo llevase, lo curó y escondió en la pequeña cabaña donde habitaba._

 _Durante muchos soles y muchas lunas, Artemis escuchó los cuentos del hombre, relatándole increíbles sucesos que habían ocurrido tiempo atrás, como hazañas llevadas recientemente, enseñándole lo increíble que podían ser los seres humanos. La diosa, viéndose atraída por el hombre, decidió sacrificar parte de su poder para colocar un sello en el hombre que lo volvería más fuerte y salvaría de la muerta a la que iba, oponiéndose a los deseos del rey del Inframundo. Enamorada del humano, la diosa recibió el castigo de no volver a pisar la tierra, pero aquel hombre siguió transmitiendo su fortaleza, quedándose la marca de los seis pétalos, aquella flor que cada año reconfortaba a la diosa._

Su padre le relataba junto a más cuentos, muchas veces la leyenda del origen de la marca y como aquel hombre amado por una diosa, continuó dejando el legado, para que las personas de gran corazón siguiesen siempre fortaleciendo la paz de la diosa. Después de que esta marca hubiese sido llevada por personas odiadas por otras, comenzaron a caer desgracias y mancharon el nombre del que era el verdadero poder, y hasta ahora, todos parecían seguir aquellas malas palabras para distinguir a los seis pétalos.

— Ojalá elijas bien por el deseo que te dará—murmuró Kaito, cruzándose de brazos.

Sin embargo, Shinichi había decidido hace mucho tiempo que, cuando pudiese librarse de esto, la marca concediendo un último deseo, él desearía;

— ¿Sabes, Hattori?—el nuevo rey suspiró bajito, su voz oyéndose solo para el demonio—Yo creía desde hace mucho tiempo, que te merecías ser libre ¿estás de acuerdo?—.

Los ojos de Heiji se iluminaron, asombrado de las palabras del chico—S-sí—apenas dijo, al borde de las lágrimas por la emoción que aquello se sentía.

— Te libero, guardián de los seis pétalos—murmuró, en lo que parecía que el brillo de su brazo pasaba a encontrarse en el centro, apareciendo la silueta del personaje que se liberaba de aquel mundo donde estaba encerrado—Bienvenido al mundo, Heiji—.

— ¡Has sido el rey más imprudente!—rió Kaito, acompañando a Shinichi camino a su habitación—De verdad, mi señor, eres la primera persona que ha sido lo suficientemente egoísta, pero a la vez mucho más amable, para liberar al atrapado guardián—.

El rey de Citrin lució sonrojado, avergonzado por aquellas burlas que recibía del otro. ¡Era su decisión! No entendía porque Kaito reaccionaba así.

— Aunque, definitivamente, eres la persona que ha tenido el corazón más grande—el rey Kuroba mencionó, con su suave mirar posado en el techo, donde venía enmarcados los recuerdos del reino— Te admiro, Shinichi—.

— Gracias, convivir con él por tanto tiempo desespera con sus burlas, pero supuse que él no quería vivir en la soledad, así que pensé que sería algo bueno dejarle libre—Shinichi relató, sin embargo, en lo que debían doblar al pasillo para llegar hasta la habitación del rey, este detuvo a Kaito, que le miró sin comprender—Además, creo que Hakuba también está feliz con eso, mira—Shinichi señaló el pasillo.

El rey Kaito observó como Hakuba era acorralado a la pared por el moreno recién liberado, ambos mirándose como si estuviesen profundamente encantados por el otro—Mejor entremos a la habitación—escuchó del castaño amigo de Shinichi, ambos perdiéndose en el interior de una de las habitaciones.

— A nadie le ha venido mal, al parecer—Kaito suspiró, reanudando su camino hasta la alcoba del muchacho, que le invitó a entrar sin pensárselo.

No deteniéndose a admirar aquella gran habitación, Kaito empujó con suavidad el cuerpo de Shinichi contra la cama, tomando sus manos entre las suyas, para besarlas mientras miraba con atención al sonrojado chico.

— No he tenido tiempo siquiera de tocarte, Shinichi—el rey acarició con suavidad la mejilla del otro, que sonreía.

— Es verdad—Shinichi asintió, dejando que Kaito quedase con las piernas sobre la cama—Kaito, ¿qué somos?—preguntó con inusual seriedad. El otro detuvo sus caricias, para después sonreírle.

— Te lo quería proponer, te adelantaste—Kaito rió bajito, sacando de entre su ropa, una cajita con el sello real del reino Alasy, del propio Kuroba.—Compartamos todo, y continuemos siendo uno, Shinichi, ¿aceptarías mi propuesta?—el rey enseñó el anillo, con un zafiro adornándole, y cada inicial a los costados de la propia gema.

Shinichi le miró, sus ojos en definitiva plasmados de emoción, en lo que agarraba el cuello de Kaito para jalar de él y apegarle a su pecho, en el que procuró que Kuroba escuchase sus acelerados latidos.

— ¿Necesito decirte más?—el menor dijo, con esa gran sonrisa plasmada en sus labios. Kaito entonces, con inmensa felicidad, colocó el anillo en el dedo anular del rey, para dejar que este volviese a tirar de él para unir sus labios.

Compartieron besos, abrazos y las prendas idas, pero aquella noche ambos durmieron con felicidad y una hermosa relación establecida. Los _te amo_ , quizá resonaron por más veces de las que podían recordar durante toda la noche, toda su vela, durante su intimidad. Por fin solos, por fin juntos.

 _Gracias, flor. Por permitirme estar con él._


End file.
